


Harry's Secret

by Darkinferno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkinferno/pseuds/Darkinferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets and Harry Potter is no exception, but when Hermione literally walks in on it; things get hairy... Beast Warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Secret

AN: Okay, just thought I should mention that I have not read the Seventh Harry Potter Book since the sixth gave way to many indications that the series would end with Harry/Ginny & Hermione/Ron couples. I'm a big fan of HP/HG pairings and so have kind of been put off the books since. So, please forgive me if I'm setting this out wrong.

 

 

 

Harry’s Secret

 

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am making no profit from this fiction.

 

It had happened so suddenly, Harry never had the time to cry out as his body was rocked by waves of inconceivable agony. All he knew was that one moment he had been in Sirius’s old room at number four, reading Hermione’s copy of ' Hogwarts a History' and then he was doubled over on the bed; clutching his ribs as they began to expand.

 

For days know, he'd felt the transformation building; that dull ache which constantly burned the base of his spine like a splinter burrowing deep in his flesh. However he had never expected it to hit him now, not when the full moon was still hours from rising.

 

Gasping deeply, Harry flung his arm out; knocking the thick tome off the bed as he desperately tried to reach for his wand. Only he couldn’t move for the pain and his wand, which was lying just on the edge of the bedside table, was just out of his reach. It willow handle almost taunting him with its closeness as it hung off the edge of the cabinet, just centimetres away from his fingertips.

 

Giving up the futile struggle as the expanding muscles in his arm begin to cramp up, he slowly rolled onto his back; watching in horror as the world around him began to blur. The rapid, none-rhythmic beating of his heart echoed in his ears as loudly as a ringing cathedral bell and he knew what was coming next. How could he not, it was the part every werewolf dreaded.

 

Gritting his fanged teeth as he fisted his right hand in the goose feather quilt, Harry managed to push himself up into a sitting position; causing every muscle in his body to furiously protest against the action but he didn't care. He needed to stop the rest of Grimmauld Place's occupants hearing him transform and keeping that thought in mind; he used wand less magic for the first time to cast a silencing charm on the bedroom before falling back onto the bed, screaming out at the top of his lungs as he felt his bones lengthening while thick black fur sprouted all over his body.

 

* * * * * * **

 

Hermione felt her stomach churning with fear as she slowly walked up the last few steps of Grimmauld Place's highest stairway. Dragging her tired feet as if they were made of cement, she did her best not to look at the barbaric display of shrunken house elf heads that were hanging on the walls like a hunter’s trophies.

 

It was the last week of the summer holidays before she, Ron and Harry were due to return to Hogwarts for their seventh and last year at the prestigious school of witch craft and wizardry. However, to say it had been an enjoyable summer was another thing entirely. After Dumbledore's death, even the celebration of Bill and Fleur's wedding hadn't been enough to lift the trio's spirits; especially Harry's.

Hermione couldn't explain it, but ever since that terrible night; Harry had been...different. And it was that reason which had brought her here; as for the first time since the Tri-wizard tournament, Harry Potter had **missed** dinner.

 

For as long as she'd known him; Harry had always had a good appetite. Years of starvation at the Dursley’s had made him come to appreciate the simple things like a proper sized meal and he’d never missed one, unless under serious duress. What made this situation worse was that Harry’s appetite was on the list of things which had changed about Harry and although he was not a compulsive eater like Ron; it was obvious he was eating more.

 

Suddenly, the witch felt a disarming chill run down her spine as she thought of all the ways that her Harry had changed. Ever since the end of term, he had been acting distant and was constantly shutting himself in Sirius's old room between meals.

 

It had been hard to bear but Hermione had been telling herself she wouldn't mention it. It was hard enough to have a conversation with Harry at the moment and the last thing she wanted was to inadvertently shorten those precious times by bringing up what could be a touchy subject.

However, tonight had been the last straw and after quickly finishing her dinner; Hermione had decided she needed to talk to Harry and dashed up the stairs before anyone could try and dissuade her.

 

Gathering all of her Griffindor courage as covered the last of the steps, Hermione quickly rapped her knuckles against the wood of the door. Her heart was beating louder than a troll's drum as she waited for an answer but with every second that passed without a reply; her fleeting resolve grew weaker.

 

It was strange but even though Grimmauld Place was full of occupants that evening, Hermione had never heard the old building sound so... deathly silent; almost like the house itself was waiting for the his reply and it did nothing to help her dwindling nerve. Knocking again, she almost considered leaving and trying again in an hour or two but she dismissed the thought when she remembered just how hard it had been for her to take this step. No, she had to do this. It was now or never.

 

“H...Harry, it's Hermione” she called, her voice shaking somewhat as she slowly gripped the brass knob; turning it ever so slightly before continuing with”...We need to have a talk.” as she pushed it open and stepped inside. The room was dark, too dark for her even to make out the king-size bed and quietly shutting the door behind herself; she withdrew her wand from the rear pocket of her denim jeans and whispered “Lumos”. The spell caused a small ball of light to glow at the ip of her wand and see raised it up high enough to light the room in its glow before stopping dead as an inhuman growl reverberated around the bedroom.

 

Although the pale blue rays of her spell barely managed to penetrate the dark void but it was near impossible to miss the large form that was crouching in front of her. Its razor sharp fangs were bared and clearly gleaming in the darkness as it slowly stalked towards the terrified girl.

 

In the back of her mind, Hermione knew she should have been using every curse she knew to try and get some space between her and this monster; but she just couldn't bring herself to move as fear rushed through her blood stream like liquid adrenalin. It stepped closer, walking into the blue glow radiating from her wand; revealing its dark muzzle, triangularly pointed ears and blazing emerald green eyes...

 

It was like someone had hit her with a freezing charm as the reality of her situation sunk in. **Harry Potter** , the boy who lived and last best hope for wizard and muggle kind alike; had somehow become a Werewolf. And he was about to devourer her like she was nothing more than a common forest deer.

 

It didn't take a genius to realize what he was doing and Hermione had seen enough documentaries on 'BBC 2' as a child to recognize the signs of a hunting wolf. Suddenly, a cold sense of feeling returned to her legs as watched the wolfen form of her best friend approaching and she took a cautious step back. She felt the hard wood of the door pressing against her back.

 

The brass knob that would open the door and save her life was in her palm. However, it was not that simple and before she could even try and turn the metal sphere; her once steady legs gave way and she fell to her knees.

 

Hermione wasn't sure how long she knelt there, too afraid to look up for fear of what she might see; she could only kneel sit there and listen to the canine’s heavy breathing. Any minute now, Harry would strike and there was no doubt in her mind that he would kill her and then eat her bloody remains...

 

And then something she had never expected happened, Harry ran the rough skin of his slick wolf tongue against the skin of her cheek.

 

To say the least, she was surprised and looking up; the witch felt her heart swell as she saw the once monstrous hound sitting before her with his head tilted down and tail between his hind legs, almost like a common house dog whose master was angry with him.

 

“Harry?” Hermione asked cautiously before releasing a heavy sigh of relief as the canine looked up at her; his emerald orbs brimming as if he were about to cry. “Is that really you?”

 

Although not sure whether the animal tilting his head slightly was a sign of recognition or not, it didn't take a Dr. Dolittle to recognize his timely bark as a 'Yes' before he was suddenly licking the skin of her face.

 

“Haa...rrrryyyyy...Stop...that tickles...” the witch pleaded while laughing hysterically, desperately trying to shield her face from the wolf's attacking tongue. However, Harry was unrelenting and pressed his assault until Hermione was pressed against the door so much she had practically become part of the wooden structure, only then did he begin to retreat.

 

Gasping for breath, Hermione could only sit there for a few moments before an evil grin formed on her glistening red lips as she lunged forward; catching the large wolf off guard by pushing him onto his back and rubbing the soft skin of his underbelly. Ever since had been a little girl, Hermione had always loved animals and at the age of five; her parents her bought her a puppy Alsatian which she had called Scruffy.

 

Sadly, Scruffy had died about a month before her first year at Hogwarts but Hermione couldn't help but remember the games she and Scruffy always use to play as she rubbed her best friend's sensitive belly. It was suddenly becoming very hard to remember that this was actually Harry and not her treasured childhood pet.

 

It seemed like they were there for hours, witch and wolf joyfully play wrestling on the wooden floor; neither really caring for the uniqueness of the situation until a most unwelcome sound echoed in to the room from the other side of the door.

 

“Harry...Hermione...are you two in their?”

 

Hermione felt her heart stop as the questioning voice of Ronald Weasley reverberated around the large chamber and her blood ran cold when she felt Harry suddenly go still. Glancing down, she watched in horror as the wolf's attention was suddenly drawn to the door; his teeth bearing their ivory points as his ears pointed back. Once more, Harry was preparing to attack and she could tell that this time; he would give not refer back to a playful puppy state.

 

Although the witch had absolutely no idea as to why the wolf had spared her earlier, she knew it was unlikely that he would be doing the same for Ron; when transformed Werewolves had very little memory of their human lives and could not discern who was once a friend.

 

Suddenly, the sound of rotating metal filled the room and looking over; Hermione was horrified to see that the door knob was slowly rotating. In her mind she could already see it happening, Ron walking in, his eyes suddenly alive with horror as he watched Harry pounce on him; helpless as the monstrous wolf's muzzle closed around his neck and tore his throat out. It was too much for her to bear and before she knew what she was doing; Hermione jumped up and placed herself between the canine and the door.

 

In the near decade that she had known Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, this was without a doubt the stupidest thing she had ever done. Even if the wolf didn't lunge for Ron, who's to say he won’t suddenly change his mind and devour her instead?

 

Unable to get this idea out of her head, a chain of fierce shivers suddenly ran down her spine; causing her body to begin violently shaking but she didn't move. Instead, she slammed the heel of her trainer against the door and used it to stop the door from suddenly opening as she tried to block Ronald from the predator's view. Ron wasn't helping matters though...

 

“Hermione...Is that you?” He called while literally trying to barge his way in through the door, not noticing as he did the extremely audible growls coming from Harry. Correctly guessing that Harry had managed to place a silencing charm on the room before he transformed, Hermione knew that it would be no good trying to communicate the situation to Ron without placing them both, and Harry for that matter, in serious danger and so she decided to face the much more serious side of the problem head on.

 

With a flick of her wand, she quickly cast a sealing charm on the door before turning her attention back to the angry wolf. Doing her best to ignore the red-head’s extremely annoying complaints, Hermione slowly sunk to her knees before the wolf; making sure to keep her eyes locked to his emerald orbs as she did. It wasn't an easy thing to do though, every nerve in her body was shouting for her to either run or hide; but she just couldn't.

 

“ **Fine! Then just…stay in there!”** Ron finally shouted and she heard the wizard’s retreating footsteps echoing down the steps as he stormed away. Unable to contain her relief, the witch looked down at the floor and released a heavy sigh. Seconds past before Hermione realized her mistake and quickly looking up, she had just enough time to see Harry cross the short distance that separated them before he used his muzzle to knock her on her backside.

 

“Ow! Stupid wolf.” She grumbled, gently rubbing her sore butt as she tried to sit up; only to have Harry push her back down once more. Only this time, after knocking her back he took another step forward; trapping her beneath his much larger mass. “Harry? What are you...?” The beast never gave her time to finish before he bent down and pressed the end of his muzzle against her lips, sealing them in an almost human kiss.

 

For moments she could only sit there, eyes as wide as Mrs Weasley's dinner plates as Harry kept her trapped beneath him; his powerful muzzle quickly prying her glistening red lips apart and plundering her orifice with his savage tongue like it were the belly of a deer. Too stunned to dare move, Hermione didn't react until she felt the beast beginning to withdraw; slowly drawing back until the wet tip of his nose was rubbing against her own. Swallowing nervously, she quickly took a breath in preparation for speech while desperately trying to think of something to say as she looked into his eyes. Those lush, emerald green orbs that had forever captured her very heart and soul since the first time she had gazed into them.

 

Suddenly, something snapped within the teen as she gazed in wonderment at the wolf's canine facial features and the furry wolf slowly began to melt away until only the handsome features of Harry Potter remained; his strong features gazing back at her the most primal of desires lighting his emerald eyes. For what seemed like hours she could do little more than stare into those orbs, her heart and mind each fighting over what she should do next but when the battle was won; Hermione knew that she would never regret her actions.

 

Reaching out, she took a fistful of the wolf's luxurious black fur and suddenly pulled his muzzle back down to her lips; pressing the somewhat fuzzy muzzle against her soft skin as she accepted his tongue deep into her mouth. And as the beast's long, ravenous muscle began a sensual dual of passion with her own; Hermione's hands moved further back to tangle her fingers in his dark mane and pull him closer.

"Oh mmmmph" She moaned into Harry's mouth as long felt desire took control of her body and mind like the Imperius curse; coaxing her petite tongue from its lair to dance passionately with his as she wrapped her athletic legs around Harry's waist, giving her greater leverage to kiss the hungry wolf more deeply.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Ever since the human female had entered his lair, almost every fibre within the lycanthrope had demanded that he devour the wench; all but his heart. However, only when he was prepared to pounce, when every of his heightened senses roared kill; did the infernal organ protest. And when he was just a heart's-breath away from ripping out her throat, it bombarded him with thoughts he could not recall ever having and memories of events he did not remember.

 

They were random, obviously from different occasions but always featuring the same two humans. One was the terrified girl huddling before him and the other, a somewhat skinny human male with pitch black hair and a lightning bolt scar engraved into his skull. Several seconds past before recognition finally sunk in and the wolf was able to recognize his human self and with that, came everything he need to know about his friend.

 

Everything else was a bit of a blur for Lycan-Harry, or at least until his heightened hearing caught the gentle thumps of approaching footfalls. Predatory hunger hit him like a sledge hammer and temporarily forgetting about the very sweet tasting girl beside him; the wolf turned his attention towards the wooden barrier. Already, the strong sent of a sexually frustrated teenager was radiating from it and the mythical canine could literally feel his muzzle watering as he inhaled it. Sinking down lower onto his front paws as the brass knob slowly began to rattle, Harry was about to pounce when Hermione blocked his path.

 

Confused and slightly hurt that his apparent friend would want to get in the way of his lunch, Harry pulled his upper lip back in a mock growl; if she moved quickly he might still consider giving her some of his kill. However, Hermione remained resolute to the spot and even as he emitted a more vocal warning; she continued to challenge him. If it had been anyone else who dared challenge him in such a way, the wolf wouldn't have stood for it and attacked without a moment’s hesitation but as he gazed at her; another sensation began to burn inside him.

 

It was strange but as he watched her, Harry began to lose focus on Hermione Granger and see something that was much more like a gloriously savage and wild female werewolf. Her bushy locks of caramel coloured hair almost identical to the main of tangled pelt that would cover her from pointed ears to clawed paws; even the Girl's posture was near identical to the feminine lycans.

Suddenly, teenage hormones mixed with lycanthrope instinct began to form an overwhelming cocktail that quite literally stepped on his tail and as their eyes met; the wolf found he was unable to resist. Crossing the space that divided them in a few short steps, Harry was upon Hermione before she knew any better and had captured her lips before she could resist.

 

For tense moments she didn't respond and remained as still as one of the Hogwarts statues as he kissed her, only when he began to wonder if he had made a mistake and began to pull back did she respond. Threading her elegantly slender fingers through the long, coal coloured locks of his main; the girl pulled his muzzle back to her lips in a show of hungry desire that rivalled even his own. The kiss wasn't an easy embrace as only the front portion of his jaw could touch her criminally small lips but Harry was not dissuaded and instead did what he could to drink her in like the starving wolf he was. She tasted beyond sweet, like the cold waters that flowed from hidden forest springs and as he drank from her depths; the still human part of Harry's mind couldn't help but wonder why he had never done this before.

 

He wasn't sure when but sometime between her kissing him back and wrapping her surprisingly athletic legs around his abdomen; Hermione had sunk down until she was practically underneath him. Contrary to must wizard and human beliefs, Werewolves were anything but completely savage and could show a surprising amount of concern when it came to their mates and Harry was no exception. Careful to keep his muzzle locked against her lips, the wolf suddenly turned around and leapt up onto the bed.

 

However, shocked by the sudden movement, Hermione accidentally released her grip on Harry's canine body and fell to the bed.

 

Disgruntled somewhat by the loss of contact, she looked up to see the large wolf looking down at her; his emerald eyes gazing hungrily into hers and although she couldn't explain how, the witch instantly knew what he wanted.

 

Nodding nervously, Hermione grabbed the hem of her rose petal pink T-shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her bare 34C mounds of flesh to the wolf's eyes as she tossed the garment aside.

Revelling in the sight of her like she were some magnificent doe just ripe for devouring, Harry's ravenous eyes slowly travelled up the creamy white skin of her slender torso to the luscious sight of her fully formed breasts; their milky complexion accentuated somewhat by the contrasting rosy shade of her stiff nipples. Just gazing at the magnificent orbs sent a shiver down the wolf's spine as he felt his considerably aroused wolfhood growing and protruding from its warm sheath to hang between his hind legs as the still human part of his mind marvelled her beauty.

 

With her heart loudly beating in her ear's, Hermione waited anxiously for the wolf's reaction to her bare chest. Ever since she had developed her astounding cleavage part way through the previous summer holiday, the witch had been especially shy about revealing her well-endowed breasts to her two best friends; so much so that she had even magically altered all her tops and robes to make it appear that she was almost flat chested.

 

However, her fears appeared to of been unfounded as moments after she discarded the enchanted garment; Harry lent forward and began to ravenously lick her neck. Instinctively, she tilted her head back to grant him better access to the hollow of her throat while moaning quietly the pleasurable sensations his attentions caused spread through her body.

 

Continuing his ministrations, Harry lovingly creased his way down her body with his talented tongue; leaving a damp trail in his wake as he descended from her elegantly slender neck to her naked shoulder and onto the sensitive skin of her collarbone. Excitement and arousal coursed through his system like molten ecstasy as his heart beat a mile a minute and although inexperienced in the ways of pleasure; a mixture of instinct and youthful curiosity guided him as he descended upon her full breasts.

 

Slowly, the werewolf dragged his long tongue across the valley between her breasts and around the more than supple moaned of her right breast before dragging it over her stiff bud.

 

“Ohhhhhhhhh!!!” moaned Hermione delightedly as Harry's exquisite tongue ran over her swollen nipple, adding fuel to the already blazing inferno ragging in her belly and loins. Gasping loudly as delectable sensations caused by his hot tongue circling her taught nipple spread through her body, the witch arched her back and thrust her ample bosom up against him while threading her fingers in his black mane to hold him in place as he devoured her.

 

Unhindered by her interruptions, Harry licked at the sensitive skin of her nipple for several moments before tenderly nipping it with his sharp teeth; careful however not to brake the skin for risk of infecting her with werewolf venom. Although the idea of turning her into his greatest desire appealed to the wolf immensely, he wasn't so sure Hermione would feel quiet the same way; better to ask later and risk refusal than to possibly destroy their friendship and any chance of future rutting.

 

"Harry…." The witch moaned, half in agony and half in pleasure as he continued to gently gnaw her breast's aching bud; causing her head to spin as she felt each incredible sensation before almost coming undone as he switched to her other mound. Gasping for breath as he rolled his tongue other the aching bud, Hermione wrapped her athletic, denim clad legs around his waist and suddenly became aware of a very large something rubbing between her shapely buttocks as she writhed under Harry's incredible muzzle.

 

Lost in her pleasure, it took a moment for Hermione to fully comprehend what the immense object was but as realization hit her like a stunning charm, a deep shade of crimson stained her features. Having always being thought of as a bookworm or teacher's pet by the other students, it was such an alien idea that she could have been the cause of his so very impressive arousal.

 

Although he didn't show it, a deep shiver had run through Harry's body the moment his mate had touched his erection and unconsciously began to grind himself between her succulent backside; almost driving him to a premature release before he could restrain himself. Now was not the time to lose control when he had such a beautiful bed mate to please and copulate with.

 

Carefully scrapping his teeth over her hard bud one last time, Harry than descended down her exquisite body; licking every inch of skin he came to. Lavishing attention to the tender flesh of her belly, the wolf was about to proceed to the treasure between the girl's shapely thighs when he realized that she was still wearing her denim jeans.

 

Not at all caring for the fabric blocking his path, Harry immediately tore into it, causing Hermione to release a load shriek of terror as he grasped the waist line between his teeth and ripped a long line in the cloth with one jerk of his head. After severing the thin bonds that held her jeans together, the wolf had little trouble dragging the denim shreds down her smooth, creamy legs before tossing them aside as he turned his attention back to the witch.

 

Ever since he had begun attending to her breasts, Harry had been able to sense a strange heat building inside Hermione's lower body but he had resisted the urge to investigate on the grounds that he had wanted to indulge the human beauty. But now he was free to sniff around the sexy red thong that seemed to frame her hips oh so well. Already he could feel the exquisite heat rising from her centre and leaning forward, he took a deep breath of her sweet scent before releasing the wash of hot air over her burning cloth covered core; causing the witch to writhe in anticipation as the teasing sensation washed through her. Being somewhat more gentile than he had been with her jeans, he hooked the silken elastic between his sharp fangs and pulled the lacy undergarment down her porcelain-white thighs and smooth legs; leaving her completely exposed to his lustful eyes.

 

Discarding the tiny garment, Harry began slowly licking his way up one of her legs; quickly making his way to the junction between her legs. Taking a second to look up at the beauty staring down at him, the wolf admired the way her dark locks of bushy chocolate coloured hair were spanning across the pillow and stuck to the sweaty skin of her forehead, her maroon eyes were veiled by a clear sheet of desire and a thin veil of perspiration lined her navel. Licking his muzzle in anticipation as he took in the delicious sight; the wolf nudged her slender legs further apart before the front part of his muzzle disappeared from the witch's view.

 

Sniffing her freely seeping core cautiously, Harry was delighted to inhale her musky scent and didn't waste a moment before hungrily lapping up the juices that flowed from Hermione’s burning orifice and then turning his attentions on her sweet cavern.

 

“OH Merlin Harry!” the witch shrieked in ecstasy as she felt the wolf's magnificent tongue trace her labia, adding fuel to the already blazing fire in her belly that threatened to consume her whole being. Encouraged by her soft moans, the werewolf began greedily drinking from her moistened womanhood; parting the wet folds with his large tongue and attacking her stiff clit, practically driving the once rigid bookworm to the point of insanity. “Oh...Merlin! Harry you’re such an animal!” Hermione cried while throwing her head back into the soft pillow as she almost shredded the duvet with her nails. The sensations that his brilliant tongue were creating as it massaged her aching clit were so mind numbingly exquisite that the witch had trouble remembering to breath as she basked in the pool of ecstasy.

 

Although not exactly a grade A student, it didn't exactly take an Albert Einstein to realise Hermione was enjoying his attentions; the way she kept bucking her hips every time he touched her clit was a rather big give-away. However, hearing her calling his name in such a needy and pleasure filled voice was making the wolf begin to feel really uncomfortable; so much so that he decided it was time to make this girl cum so they could finally begin serious matting.

Rolling his rough tongue over her clit one last time, he then descended upon her quivering entrance; his already dampened muzzle watering as he took in its virgin pink complexion before plunging forth. Sinking his tongue as deeply inside her burning depths as the tight walls of the witch's cavern would allow, causing Hermione to almost scream in ecstasy as her body was invaded by the werewolf's tongue. The extraordinary sensations his powerful muscle created however were too much for her and all the teen wanted was to just howl and cry in pleasure; but she just couldn't get enough air in her lungs to do so.

 

Ravishing her core with his tongue while hungrily drinking in her sweet nectar, the wolf was completely focused on the task of twirling the muscle inside her tight passage and didn't notice just how fast he was driving the poor girl to a mind blowing climax. However, he did know it wouldn't be long till she reached her peak. Her hips seemed to be bucking more and more wildly with each passing second and even a deaf old wizard would have been able to hear Hermione's pleasure filled moans as he probed and licked every inch of her womanhood that he could reach.

 

Nevertheless, he was growing impatient with her stubbornness and quickly redoubled his efforts to send her over that peak by fastening his tongue’s strokes while applying a light pressure to her clit with the aid of his nose. It worked and a few moments later, the dusty chamber was filled with the echoing sound of his name bouncing off the stone walls as Hermione screamed her climax.

 

Gasping softly as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, Hermione could only dazedly watch as her werewolf lover greedily drank the fruit of her climax as it pooled between her legs; a sight which easily fed the lustful embers burning in her belly like a bottle of fire-whisky. Suddenly, fresh waves of passion began coursing through her system and before the wolf knew what happened; Hermione wrapped her legs around his torso and flipped their positions so that she was now the one on top.

Of course, Harry didn't respond quite so well to the change in his position as she had hopped but while trapped beneath her on his back; there was little the mighty canine could do but growl.

 

“Ahhhhh, is poor Harry upset because he is no long in charge?” the witch cooed, unafraid by the wolf's little show and instead lent down to place a soft kiss on his nose before whispering “Don't worry boy, mummy will make it up to you...” And with that, Hermione rotated herself around so that she was now facing his erect wolfhood. And what an impressive spectacle it was...

 

Standing tall and proud, Hermione could only stare wide-eyed as she took in the sight of his prominent arousal; mentally measuring it to be about **12 Inches** long!

 

“ _Merlin...he's gigantic!”_ She thought while trying not to blush. Although this was the first time she had seen an actual phallus, like everything else she had done some reading up on the subject of male anatomy and was more than sure that most men weren't even half the size of the example before her. The question was, was this 'little' development part of the transformation or was Harry simply special in all aspects.

 

Grinning as she made a note to enquirer about it later, Hermione slowly wrapped her lithe fingers around his godly length however it was so thick that her fingers could only enclose around half it's width. Entranced by the extraordinary symbol, the teenage witch began to stroke the Wolf's shaft at a leisurely pace before giggling in a very Lavender Brown fashion as she heard the canine release a series of pitiful whine; obviously enjoying her attentions.

 

Not wanting to be a tease after he had shown such attention to her needs, Hermione then lent forward and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his member before slowly taking him into her mouth. However, because of his great girth it was anything but easy for the inexperienced witch; in fact he had almost stretched her orifice to its limits before she had even taken half of his member between her lips. Despite this, she slowly continued to lower her oral cavity down the entire length of Harry's 12 inch cock, shivering slightly as she felt its hard, heated texture rub the sides of her warm mouth before pushing into her throat and only when her soft lips had reached the base of the werewolf's magnificent shaft did she stop.

 

Harry had been enjoying the light teasing brought on by Hermione's hand but the pent up lust he had developed for the extremely sexy witch over the last few months was really starting to hurt and he at least wanted her to bring him over the edge with something other than her talented fingers. Ironically, no sooner had the wolf thought this than he instinctively rolled his head back and slid his emerald green eyes closed as he felt her warm breath wash over his aching member just before she took him into her burning orifice.

 

It was an incredible sensation, to feel the velvety head of his painfully stiff cock slipping past her soft lips as she took him into the warm cavern of her mouth; her wet tongue pressing against his sensitive flesh and even her teeth skilfully scraping his rigid flesh felt great. At an agonizingly slow pace, the bushy haired beauty took him into her mouth, slowly letting his length pass through her lips...

 

Placing her soft hands on the bed either side of the Wolf's hips to support herself; Hermione started to slowly raise her head off the beast's wolfhood until only the swollen tip remained within her burning cavern and then repeated the motion of consuming his entire shaft. Up and down, the witch slowly lowered and raised her head on her friend's thick shaft, continually rolling her tongue against the rigid flesh as she engulfed him; allowing every part to slide into her hot mouth and even down her tight throat before slowly raising her head. And then, she slowly started to speed up, increasing her pace with each stroke until she was bobbing her head up and down in a fast rhythm while applying a suction that was tighter than a vice with her lips

 

“ _Merlin... Hermione...Oh shit you're so gooooooooooddddddddddd!!!!!!!!”_ Harry moaned in his wolfish language, barley able to keep hold of any conscious thought as he basked in the pool of ecstasy the witched had plunged him into. The incredible way she was massaging his length with her mouth made him feel like the tip of his member was going to burst and he was sure that if she kept this up much longer; he would be unable to stop himself from releasing his seed down that marvellous throat of hers.

 

Listening to the deep moans and groans being emitted by her mythical canine lover, Hermione couldn't help but moan herself as she grew more aroused by the minute; the deep, pleasure filled vocalizations sending shivers down her spine and fuelling the raging inferno between her slick thighs. However, this caused Harry to almost skull fuck her to death as he wildly began bucking his powerful hips and releasing a long series of high pitched moans.

 

Gasping for breath, she quickly pulled off the beast's dick and began coughing violently. Sitting up once she was once more able to breath, Hermione wiped her lips clean with the back of her hand before looking over her shoulder and turning her attention back to her dazed friend; a stern expression playing across her features. “Damn you Harry! You could have choked me...” but noticing that he wasn't paying any more attention to her than he was to the blank portraits hanging on the walls around them, a sly smile suddenly spread across her lips and temporarily forgetting her anger; she stood up and rotated herself around so that she was sitting between his legs.

 

Waiting until the wolf had regained enough sense to look at her and still smiling in a sly but innocent fashion, she asked sweetly “Did you enjoy that Harry?” However, already knowing the answer she didn't wait for him to respond before placing a firm hand on his hip and lowering her mouth back onto his straining length while keeping her chocolate brown orbs locked to his emerald green irises as she did so. Being already use to his much more than average size, she was able to consume his entire length in one stroke of her lips; earning soft grunts of satisfaction from her counterpart as her free hand began gently stroking his soft balls.

“ _Holy crap! Where did Hermione learn this kind of magic?”_ Wondered the wolf as he felt her angelic fingers gently wrap around his tender testicles and begin slowly massaging them in ways that made his head spin as her mouth returned to his almost painfully hard cock; teasing the burning head with her tongue as she slowly took him back into her constricting throat. And then he felt her moan again, causing him to buck his hips off the bed again as the delectable vibrations reverberated all along his shaft and damn near drove him mad with desire while pressing him ever closer to the edge. So badly he desired to watch her head bending up and down on his wolfhood, to see his stiff member disappearing and reappearing through Hermione's luscious lips; but she was too good and his eyes were shut tightly as he pressed his head against the pillow.

 

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm" moaned Hermione around the Wolf's hard shaft while holding his hips to stop him from bucking to hard, still somewhat fearful of what the powerful creature could do to her if left unchecked. However, sensing that her partner was quickly approaching his peak the witch began to quicken her pace; sucking the large canine with all the strength she had while bobbing up and down faster and faster.

 

Harry was amazed, her mouth was velvet soft and her throat almost made him cum every time his hard cock pushed into her depths; it was so hard for the teenage werewolf to believe she wasn't a pro. But then again, Hermione Granger was the most magnificent witch he had ever met and could do just about anything she set her mind on; why should her performance of oral pleasure be any different than that of charms?

 

The Wolf knew he was really close to cumming down the witch's heavenly throat but he was stubbornly trying to make it last the longest possible, the pleasure was just too intense for him to give up lightly and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it. But although strong willed, Harry Potter also possessed all the shortcomings of youth; including riding on a hair trigger and a last moan from Hermione was all it took to make him fly over the edge.

 

Caught off guard by the river of bittersweet fluid suddenly flowing down her throat, the witch did her best to swallow all she could but it was undoubtedly too much too soon and before she could stop it; some of the mighty canine’s seed escaped her mouth and flowed down her chin. Releasing the still steely flesh from her lips once the last of his essence had rolled down her throat, the bushy haired beauty then made a show of licking her lips clean before crawling between his hind legs and up his chest to place a soft kiss on his muzzle.

 

However Harry was too dazed to notice and was frankly more interested in the set of golden snitches buzzing around his head than what Hermione was doing. Breathing hard, the wolf had to struggle not to fall into a deep sleep as he basked in the afterglow of the incredible climax that she had bestowed upon him.

 

Although a powerful potion consisting of desire, lust and love was cooking within her centre, Hermione couldn't help but feel nerves as she positioned herself over his hard shaft. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for since forth year; the moment she gave her virginity to Harry Potter.

It was certainly like nothing she had ever imagined this moment being. There no romantic dinner or moon lit stroll through the park as a mode builder, no Harry defending her hour against the insults of Draco Malfoy; not even the kind and gentle boy she had known since the first year of school attending to her every desire. Instead, she was presented with a night that’s very essence revolved around animal lust and pent up longing.

 

It was undeniably so much better than anything she had ever dreamed of.

 

With that in mind, the witch couldn’t help but smile as she got into position; placing herself over his erection before lowing herself down until its weeping tip almost entered her slick entrance. Waiting until the teenage wolf had regained enough sense to look at her, Hermione then locked her lustful orbs to the canine’s hungry eyes as she grabbed his monstrous shaft and gently guided him into her.

 

“That’s it! Oh that’s it!” the naked witch gasped, feeling his incredible member sliding inside her tight canal, “Oh-oh Merlin!” And then, before the wolf could stop himself; he thrust his hips up and propelled his hard penis as deep as it could go inside.

 

Eyes opening as wide as a set of dinner plates, Hermione threw her head back and had to fight the urge to scream as Harry broke her barrier; stretching her walls to their very limits as he forced himself deep inside her core. It hurt, it hurt a lot but the revelation that at that moment; she was one with the love of her young life seemed to counter the agony with something much sweeter.

Fortunately, Harry seemed to of understood what had happened and was unwilling to move again for risk of hurting her more; lying as still as a lust striven magical wolf could until she was ready for him. It helped a lot and once she had adapted to his extraordinary size; Hermione started to slowly lift her hips up until only his head was inside her before fall back down onto him again.

 

“OH Merlin Harry! Every inch of you is so deep inside me!” she suddenly squealed in ecstasy as every inch of the wolf's hard length was fully encased within her burning core and wanting more; she began to speed up her motions.

 

Trapped by the exquisite feel of her velvety soft walls and entranced by the captivating sight of Hermione ridding him, the alluring sight of her voluptuous breasts bouncing with her every movement and the look of sheer euphoria on her gorgeous face; Harry could only lay beneath her. Although every fibre of his Werewolf soul told him that his willing submissiveness was going too far, that he should roll them over and take her like the lustful bitch in heat she would soon become; his still partly human mind reasoned that this was her first times as well and that their plenty of time for rutting once she had warn herself out.

 

However, that time appeared to be a long way off as their antics seemed to of unlocked a side to Hermione Harry had never seen before, a wild witch who seemed to only grow more ferocious by the second as she dominated him; plunging her tight cavern onto his straining member with as much vigour as she expressed for studying.

 

“Uh-uh-uh-oh yes! Oh yes!” Hermione moaned, their unusual position making her a little disoriented but the pleasure it gave her was certainly worth the sight of their dimly lit bedroom spinning uncontrollably as she increased the wild tempo and every time she impaled herself on his shaft; she felt the explosive spring of pleasure welling up inside her abdomen. Wanting more, the wild witch began moving with all her might; causing the bed's large oak headboard to begin banging against the wall as she rode him like a cowgirl would her mighty bucking stallion.

 

Likewise, Harry was having extreme difficulty remaining in control of himself and with her every stride; the werewolf drew ever closer to his breaking point. But when Hermione suddenly dragged her hand across his lower belly, scrapping the sharp tips of her nails against the soft flesh; Harry couldn't help himself and thrust his hips forward while whining in an almost pained fashion.

 

“OH FUCK YES!!!!” Cried the witch, arching her back as she felt the wolf's massive appendage being thrust deeper inside her core and lost in the sensation; Hermione's hands independently slid up her slender body and begin massaging her soft mounds. Squeezing her hard nipples between her fore and middle fingers, she continued to mercilessly ride the beast in a haze of rapture; only now with the added pleasure of Harry meeting her motion for thrust.

 

If he had not been here to see it, Harry Potter would never have believed this could of happened. He had desired Hermione like no other for years but he had never believed that they would be able to share this sort of connection, somehow he had come to think that she would be more attracted to Ron and his tall stocky build rather than his own more modest lanky exterior. Obviously though he had been wrong for his best friend seemed perfectly content straddled atop him, causing the bed to rocking back and forth as she continued to bounce up and down on his wolfhood.  
  
But the most amazing thing about this impossible moment was the very image of the ever right and proper Hermione Granger as she was perched atop him, his mighty shaft moving in and out of her tight depths as she roughly pawed her large breasts and pinched her rosy nipples; it was such a forbidden sight and she looked so incredible for it. In fact she was quite possibly the hottest girl in Hogwarts, she was just so perfect in every way and the delectable feel of her hot pussy as she repeatedly impaled herself on his dick was beyond thought.  
  
"YES, OHHH YES! UHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH! Fuck me Harry I want you to fuck me! Fuck me!" Hermione continued to cry, rocking back and forth vigorously in tune with her canine lover’s powerful thrusts; causing waves of delicious ecstasy to consume her body. "OHHHHHH! YES! OH MERLIN YOU’RE SO GOOD! SO GOOD! I’M CUMMING! OH I’M CUMMING!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

It had crept up on her so fast that she never realised until her orgasm was upon her, its waves of burning pleasure washing through her like a great tsunami; consuming everything in its path and turning her into a lifeless mass of pleasure as it worked its unique kind of magic.

 

Harry could only watch in fascination and slight disappointment as his friend ceased her wild motions, her lustful eyes widening as she realised a high-pitched moan that hurt his sensitive ears. He had been so close and if she could of hung in there for a little longer; but no and now not even the wondrous sensations from her contracting inner walls could relieve him.

 

No longer able to support herself on her shaking limbs, Hermione collapsed on the panting Harry; his still erect length buried deep within her convulsing depths. However, only when the winged books floating over her head had finally vanished from view did the witch realise her folly and quickly looking up at the wolf's eyes; she asked nervously “Harry did you...um... release?”

 

Shaking his furry head negatively, Harry barely gave her enough time to utter the phrase “Well would you like me to...” before suddenly rolling them over so that he was on top. She had had her fun and now it was his turn to play.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

"OH MY GOD! ...MORE...HARRY... OH...FUCK...GIVE ME MORE! OH...OH...OH...OH...OH YES!" Hermione cried out as Harry practically rammed her into the old oak bed; A deep grunt originating from his throat as he accomplished her request, forcing himself even deeper inside her burning centre with every motion.

 

It had now been over three hours since Hermione had walked into the room to find Werewolf Harry waiting for her, but neither sex crazed witch or instinct driven canine cared; all that mattered was the sex. Like Hermione's control, the genteelness in the act had long since dissipated and all that was left was the pure primal desire that flowed through the couple like the pleasure it caused.

 

Grunting and panting, Harry ferociously thrust his cock deep into Hermione’s pussy at a speed only another werewolf could match but she was so hot and tight that he could barely control himself. Although she was begging for him to go harder, the adolescent canine knew he couldn't go much further while they were locked in this position for risk of crushing her; her skin was sweaty and it would be all too easy for his front paws to slip off her smooth back and result in his entire mass collapsing on top of the sex starved witch.

"OH FUCK! Fuck me hard! Oh yesssss you're sooo fucking GGGOOOODDDDD!!!!!!!!" The witch continued to moan, her once brilliant mind totally lost in the vortex of pleasure she was experiencing; before the wolf had felt so big and hard inside her but now he was filling her like nothing she could have ever imagined. In all her life, the witch had never felt so much sexual energy coursing through her system; so much so that she could even sense his thick cock pulsating and stretching her velvety walls every time he entered her.

 

Inhaling great amounts of her intoxicating aroma with his every breath, Harry continued to fight against the near overwhelming urge to lose control as he continued to penetrate his human mate from behind.

 

"OHHH! FUCK! YES!” Moaned Hermione wantonly, she could feel both her mind and body slipping away as the werewolf's hard shaft continuously thrust inside her tight tunnel and brought her closer to her final and very magical orgasm as words pouring from her mouth without thought. “SO CLOSE! PLEASE FUCK ME! OH! SO FUCKING CLOSE!"

 

However, before her limbs could give way Hermione had to almost lunge forward to grab the bed's oak headboard as Harry continued to ruthlessly ravage her burning centre; using the sturdy wooden structure to support her tired body.

 

Unrelenting in his motions, the stream of curses continued to flow from Hermione's lips as Harry continued to savagely fuck her; her pleasure blinded pleas like music to his ears and served only to drive him on like a carrot to a donkey. However, as he did the wolf noticed that the Witch's grip on the headboard seemed to tighten with his every thrust until he wondered if she might tear great chunks out of the wooden furniture.

 

"YES! YES! OHHHH! ALMOST...THERE! OH! FUCK ME HARRY! OHHH! YES! FUCK ME!" Screamed Hermione, her voice know reaching a pitch that even Harry's heightened Werewolf hearing couldn't hear as she rapidly approached her climax.

 

Happy to obey, Harry never hesitated and started pummelling her slick entrance as fast and deep as he could; his powerful hips slapping loudly against her shapely buttocks as their minds were became lost in the fog of pure ecstasy that clouded their mind.

"OHHHH FUCK YESSSSSS! I'M CUMMMMING! OH FUCK I'M CUMMING! UHHH!" the sexy bookworm screamed, throwing her head back as a fresh gush of her burning seed washed over the wolf’s cock and at last; for the first time that night Harry was with her. The mixed sensations of her burning heat and convulsing walls throwing him over the edge and made him exploded inside her.

 

Releasing her grip on the bed’s headboard, an exhausted Hermione Granger collapsed onto the bed of pillows; her spent mind failing to register anything the pillows soft embrace and the relaxing feel of Harry's shaft still embedded within her as she fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Harry and Hermione both slept through out what remained of the night, not waking until well after the moon had withdrawn into the shadows and the creeping warmth of dawn had consumed the land.

 

Unconsciously stretching out as she drowsily rolled onto her side, Hermione felt a sudden chill run down her spine and began blindly searching for the mass of soft warmth that had been serving as both her pillow and quilt. However, it was nowhere to be found and still too tired to really care; the witch rolled back and was about to nod off when she opened her eyes to a sight that woke her up faster than a bucket of ice cold water.

 

Harry was looking over her with a look of such fear and terror in his emerald green orbs that she thought the dark lord himself had just knocked on the bed door.

 

“Harry...what's the matter?” Hermione asked in a concerned tone, temporarily forgetting that they were both utterly stark naked as she began to sit up.

 

“Hermione...last night... we didn't...I’m so sorry… couldn't control it...” stammered Harry, obviously not knowing where to begin as he tried to explain himself. However, Hermione could only smile as she released what he was trying to say and wanting to get her chance to speak; she suddenly took hold of his chin and pulled the teenage werewolf in for a very silencing kiss.

 

For several moments, he didn't respond to the gesture, but he didn't push away either and that was she needed to know that Harry had calmed down enough for her to talk. However, not wanting to brake the intimate contact just yet; she took her time in pulling away before locking her eyes to Harry's and saying a little breathlessly “Harry, you have nothing to be sorry about; I wanted everything that happened between us last night. I'll admit it wasn't exactly the way I imagined our first time but I wouldn't swap it for anything.”

 

Relieved by her heartfelt words, the last traces of concern quickly left Harry's face and Hermione had no trouble coaxing him back down onto the bed while she made herself comfortable in his surprisingly muscular arms.

 

Content to just lay there in his arms while practically purring in pleasure as the wizard placed soft kisses on the back of her neck, Hermione slowly mused over what had happened between her and Harry; remembering every blissful sensation he had caused within her belly. But there was something she still didn't understand...

 

“Harry, how did you become a werewolf?” The words passed her lips before she could even stop them and the she instantly regretted it when a moment later she felt Harry suddenly stop his motions. Why couldn’t she learn to just keep her big mouth shut?

“It happened the night Professor Dumbledore died, Greyback tackled me and thought it would be fun to take a bite out of the boy who lived.” Harry explained, his voice heavy as he recounted the dark moment. “I didn't tell you or Ron because I thought I'd have similar symptoms to Bill, something I could blow off as just being a new taste; boy was I in for a surprise.” At that he released a dry laugh which despite the context sent a shiver of desire down Hermione's spine. “So Hermione, do you think you could ever grow to love a cursed teenage werewolf like myself?”

 

Not hesitating, Hermione practically tackled Harry to the bed and gave him a passionate kiss that reawakened his arousal. Need she say more?

 

The End

 

AN: Okay, this was my first piece of bestiality and I didn't really care for it but I've wanted to write this piece fiction for years now so I would love to know what people think so please review and let me know. Also I do have a sequale in mind and will proceed if it’s in popular demand. 


End file.
